Let me be Free
by lassenri
Summary: There is something strange about our little Hobbit. Something the Dwarves cannot place immediately. Something cold and sad lies within him. Can the company help change his mind about his reward or will he get his long awaited wish?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Hobbit**

**Chapter 1**

_It was said that the third elf ruler in existence was a nightmare in elf form. Her rule was dark and cold, filled with war and sadness. Children where no longer created as to not force them under her and those that where already their lived in fear every day._

_In her lust for power she created a race of small beings from the wives of the Ents who had refused her law. The creatures where fast, quiet and strong. The perfect spies and soldiers. Though short in number, only existing one hundred or so, they won wars alone for their creator. News of these creatures reached Oriens, the queens sister/daughter. It broke her heart that creatures of such beauty could be turned and twisted into monsters. War was declared and lost though no one was sure who lost first or what happened to the nightmares soldiers. They merely vanished out of memory and record. The elves soon forgot about their queen through spells of magic though her lesson remained. No elf born held her evil any longer though some shone with something different. A hate and distrust that, though is was potent, could be overcome._

_oOoHOBBIToOo_

The first thing Dwalin noticed when he arrived at the Hobbits home was the deep cold that resonated through his halls. The small creature hadn't said anything yet and moved with an air of indifference that creped Dwalin out, not that the battle hardened Dwarf would admit it. He didn't even venture a meter away from the now closed door. Said door suddenly started vibrating with the strength of another knock. The small hobbit waded to the carved wood and opened it silently, nodding his greeting to the new Dwarf that stood on his porch. Dwalin grabbed his brother as Bilbo walked away, startling the other slightly.

"Sorry" Dwalin muttered, "This place just gives me the creeps"

Over the course of half an hour eleven more Dwarves and a wizard arrived at the cold home all of whom instantly became on guard, even Gandalf though he knew why. A group of Dwarves, being Thorin, Balin, Oin, Gloin and Dori, swarmed around the youngest and watched their host carefully with every step he took. Dinner was a gloomy affair despite all attempts to make it a sort of party. Bilbo remind silent, sitting back, observing the Dwarves while chewing on a leaf. He already knew why they where here, Gandalf knew better than to give him riddles and so spoke only in necessary facts. How many where coming, why they needed him and where they where going. That was all he needed. He didn't care about why. It had no significance to his decision.

"I disagree. We need a burglar, not a silent grocer! We should move on and find someone else" Here Bilbo stopped chewing and looked up. That was Thorin, the arrogant and pushy leader. Oh, how much that Dwarf reminded Bilbo of _her_.

The Dwarves seemed to agree with there leader and turned to Gandalf.

"That is Impossible" Bilbo said, his voice dull and lifeless. The Dwarves startled. The had assumed the creature mute for his lack of noise. They would have preferred it if he was, his real voice seemed to be made of shadow and dread, and eternal hate made into a noise. "A contract has been made. I will accompany you"

Thorin stared, not filled with anger or judgement but with dread. He didn't want to spend any more time with the Hobbit as it was.

"You have not signed our contract therefore..."

"The contract has been signed and a second made"

Thorin seemed shocked. He looked to Dwalin who shrugged in turn. The Dwarf took out the contract and look at the bottom where Bilbo's signature indeed lay along with Thorin and Balins. This confused him greatly. He would remember giving the contract to the Hobbit and Thorin hadn't come close enough to take it.

"So it would seem..." Balin mumbled, passing the scroll to his leader.

"I have rooms you can stay in to..." Began Bilbo in a dry monotone.

"NO! I mean... Its a wonderful offer but the sky is to beautiful tonight and I feel inclined to sleep under it." Thorin interrupted to the gratitude of his company. Time away from their newest member was time well spent in their opinion.

**Ok. That's the first Chapter. Hope you liked it. Anything you didn't like please tell me and I can see if I can address them in later chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hobbit.**

_Chapter 2: HOLY CRAP!_

After the first, the Dwarves impression of the burglar didn't improve...at all. Its not that they didn't try to understand him, to most of the Dwarves. Thorin was still prejudice and Ori was too nervous to make a move.

Bilbo was just so chilling. He never ate where he could be seen, never laughed, never smiled, hardly talked and when he did it was in a monotone whisper, always staring with dull eyes. He emitted a feeling of hatred and horror. To put it simply, he was avoided as much as possible. Then, one morning, everyone's attitude to him worsened.

**oOoMUMJEoOo**

_Fili and Kili exchanged playful strikes with their swords while Dwalin watched their footing. The two had been at it for hours now and showed no sign of tiring. Bilbo sat perched on a small branch, overlooking everyones movement, slightly creeping out Bombur who had hit the brunt of the burglars stair for that day._

_"WATCH IT!" Came a familiar growl. Bilbo turned his head and saw the cause. Kili had swung a little to vigorously and had cut Thorin on the arm who was walking past at the time. Bilbo stared as a stream of crimson blood dripped from the Dwarfs hand and landed on a small bush. The bleeding soon stopped and life continued per usual for everyone except Bilbo. He couldn't help it. It was instinct, noting more._

_In a flash of movement the male rushed forward, jumped at the Dwarf, and sunk his teeth into the small wound. There was nothing to be done about the blood on the floor, it was too dirty now, but the would was still there. Thorin was too shocked to do anything. Ori successfully passed out, to the panic of his brothers, before Kili yelled what everyone was thinking._

_"V...VAMPIRE!"_

_Bilbo, who had detached from Thorins arm Tsked. This caused more of a reaction further. Baggins, the robo-psycho just TSKED! It was considered an impossibility by the Dwarves for the Burglar to do anything more than blink._

**oOoMUMJEoOo**

Bilbo was now being avoided to an extreme level. People walked around him like he was in a bubble and the Durin brothers took up wearing garlic in their hair. Bilbo had smiled a little at this though it was gone before anyone noticed, though at this point he could have beamed and no one would have seen.

It was because of their turned faces that no one noticed the burglar sniff at the dark air like a beast nor did they notice when he walked away into the trees. Bofur did notice an hour later though, when he was looking for the creature to take dinner to the Durin brothers. Bilbo was the last option but everyone else was busy in one activity or another.

"Bilbo?" The Dwarf called, luring the attention of several others.

"Mr Baggins!" Joined Bombur. Soon everyone was calling for their Burglar to the annoyance of said Burglar.

"Honestly!" He mumbled. "If i didn't answer the first ten then I probably cant here you or am ignoring you so STOP YELLING." The male didn't linger on his words before returned to his task. Blood splattered across his body as the sound of taring flesh and snapping bones. It was gross but a person's got to eat, right?

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
